I dare you to tell the truth
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A game of truth or dare can reveal a lot about a person - read and see for yourself what I'm talking about. DE smut!
1. Chapter 1

**N: Hello dear readers. Here's another two-chapters-one-shot from me. This one is specially written for a very special friend of mine on this site**_**, Angela76**_**, as a 'thank you' for all her support and kind words. I know there have been a million other stories extremely well written on this game, but I hope mine will have a special something to make it different and you will like it. The next chapter will be on next Friday or so.**

**Thank you Ella for looking over this so quickly!**

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to tell the truth!<strong>

Elena put the big bowl with fresh cut lemons on the floor and took a seat between Damon and Caroline completing the circle. They were all seated on the soft, dark-red rug in the middle of the living room. The bowl that Elena just brought, a bottle of Tequila and salt were carefully arranged in the middle. Everyone had their own glass.

Damon was on Elena's left, Caroline was on her right, and Klaus was facing her. This silly 'truth or dare' game had actually been his idea. He said he wants to get to know them better. Of course they knew they didn't have a choice or Klaus would start killing people – innocent people. So here they all were, playing by his rules. Face to face were also Bonnie and Matt and Tyler and Stefan. One thing was for sure, this couldn't possibly be a boring game.

Klaus wanted Elena to go first and ask the person on her right – which was Caroline. Every time someone picked 'truth' instead of 'dare', they had to drink a shot of tequila. Of course that wouldn't be such a big deal for most of them, but to Elena, Bonnie and Matt, it meant trouble.

Elena cleared her throat and Caroline smiled before flipping her hair back and shouting: "truth", handing her glass to Klaus to fill it up. She drank it all in one gulp without even blinking and then pushed a small piece of lemon in her mouth, taking a few moments to savor its unique taste in combination with the drink.

"Okay…" Elena started biting her lip. She looked around, remembering that the truth as well as the dares should stay in and about the group. "…do you…still feel attracted to Damon?" Elena finally asked and Damon's mouth formed a soft, little smirk in the corner. Everyone was watching Caroline, expecting her answer; everyone except Damon who was watching Elena while Caroline was watching him carefully. Elena could feel Damon's blue lasers scanning her, but her chocolate browns remained on her blonde friend.

"Uh…in a way," Caroline whispered.

"Answer the question, Caroline!" Klaus demanded.

"Yes…yes, ok."

Damon's soft smile turned into a cocky smirk and Elena didn't even dare to turn and look at him.

"Good, see how you are learning new things about each other?" Klaus asked. No one answered so he went on. "Now, Caroline, you can ask Stefan if he dares to tell the truth."

Caroline turned to her right and rolled her eyes when she saw Stefan's malicious grin. She was sure he was up to no good…or up for anything, either way, he was bad news.

"Truth or dare, Stefan," she asked softly.

"Dare," he answered simply, taking Caroline by surprize.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Klaus," she said.

"Pardon me!" Klaus exclaimed and Caroline looked him in the eyes and told him: "yes, I'm talking about you. After all, this game was your idea, you should be…involved."

Stefan got up and walked towards Klaus. His expression remained emotionless, as usual.

"Come on Klaus, what's the big deal. We all did it at some point," Stefan said and Elena's eyes opened wide. This time she turned to face Damon and he just shrugged and told her that in life you have to try everything at least once and that they had the beauty of eternity to make sure they have time for everything.

"We shall give the girl what she wants than," Klaus said and stood up.

Everyone was probably expecting a quick pick on the lips, barely touching and then see them both run in different directions – at least that's what Caroline had expected. But that's not what happened. No, the kiss between the two vampires actually made Elena blush, Bonnie turn away and Caroline's eyes pop out of her head as her jaw dropped.

"Satisfied?" Stefan asked and Caroline nodded.

"Now…how about I ask my sweet Elena…truth or dare?" Klaus asked and Elena's heart started beating faster. She looked around and she could definitely read 'poor Elena, she's going to pick truth and have a drink', especially on Stefan's face, but she wasn't 'poor, defenceless Elena' she was strong now, she was _his_ 'warrior princess'.

"Dare," she said determined. She had no idea what was coming, but she knew she was ready for it – or at least she thought she was. She kept telling herself that Klaus wouldn't want to hurt her, so nothing _that_ bad could happen. Once Klaus made his demand, Elena stood quiet for a while.

"Oh come one Elena, it's not like it will be for the first time," Klaus said, but Elena didn't even hear him, she was too preoccupied with the thought that she had to actually kiss Damon in front of Stefan…and then there was the fact that she will be kissing Damon. The last – and first time – they kissed, it felt so good, so right and so…magical, that she'd wished they could do that forever. This was a dangerous game, a dangerous dare and a dangerous territory to enter. Being kissed by Damon Salvatore was not just a kiss like any other; no. Being kissed by him was like teleporting…like an out of body experience where their souls would connect. And besides, he had that annoying power over her, the power to make her senses go crazy, her skin tingle and all her erogenous places pulsate with need.

"Elena if you don't…" Damon started, but she interrupted him.

"It's ok, I will…just give me a second," she said. They were face to face now, so close that she could smell his cologne – and he smelled so damn good, she wanted to breathe him in. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Damon cupped her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. Elena thought he would lean in and kiss her, saving her the trouble to do that. But Damon just placed a butterfly kiss against her left ear and whispered: "just kiss me like you want me to kiss you."

"What if I don't want to kiss you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Then don't," he answered and she smirked.

Her hand found his and their fingers tangled. She squeezed softly and he did the same to let her know everything would be ok. That was all she needed.

Her right hand found its way towards his face and caressed his cheek softly. She passed her thumb over his lips and he parted them a little bit. One last deep breath and her lips came crushing his. His lips were soft, but firm and when the tip of his tongue started going up and down her bottom lip, Elena's head felt heavy and a new kind of dizziness took over. He was getting her drunk with those ridiculously slow in and out movements.

Soon, her bottom left the floor and she positioned herself in her knees between his legs. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, because she needed more, she needed him to breathe, to exist. She was now boldly pushing her tongue deep inside his mouth, making small circles around his. It felt so good…she was afraid to stop. Somewhere deep inside her mind there was a foggy memory of a certain ex-boyfriend that was sitting right there, two feet away. That was the only reason that made her pull away.

She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times, to come back to reality.

"Nice," she heard Tyler say, but it seemed to be doing it from a mile away. Every little noise actually seemed so far from them that it didn't even matter. When her chocolate browns met his icy blues, she felt her heart make a flop on her chest. Such a beautiful creature…a dangerous creature and yet, a wonderful man that had proved time and time again he was capable of great things; such as loyalty, honor, courage and sacrifice. The things she felt for him were not as easy to point as black and white. They changed. Right now, she wanted him, in a minute she might hate him. That's the way it was with them, an endless game of hot and cold. She will push, he'll step back, then he will push and she'll try and run, but it is true what they say: you can't run from feelings.

"Go ahead Tyler, pick your victim," Klaus said and Elena shook her head at him as a warning.

"Alright, Caroline, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Caroline answered handing her glass to Klaus once more.

"Do you still love me?" Tyler asked.

Caroline took the salt, placed some on the back of her hand and licked it. "Yes," she said before emptying the glass and stuck the tiny piece of lemon in her mouth.

"Elena my sweet, go ahead," Klaus said smirking.

"Truth or dare, Klaus?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"Dare," he said simply.

"Fine then, I dare you to kiss me!"

Everyone stopped breathing – not that some of them actually needed to – and stared at her in disbelief. The thing was that Elena was pretty sure Klaus must've had feelings for the original Petrova and she thought that this was a nice way to figure out if she was right or not.

"You want _me_ to kiss _you_?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong? Stefan was good enough but I'm not?"

In a blink of an eye Klaus was in front of Elena. He offered her his hand to pull her up and she accepted. Once face to face, in the middle of the circle, Klaus cupped her face carefully. There was something in his eyes…something Elena hadn't seen before. And then he kissed her; soft and tender, almost shy. Once he pulled back, she could read the confusion and struggle in his eyes.

"Let's give the humans a chance shall we?" she asked pointing towards Matt.

Matt asked Bonnie to do a magic trick and Elena took her seat back. She peeked over at Damon and saw the confusion in his eyes.

'_I'll tell you about it later. Come to my room after this.' _She wrote on her phone. Damon read Elena's little message and nodded.

"So, brother…truth, or dare?" Stefan asked and Elena bit her lip.

"I dare you to dare me, brother," Damon said and Elena could feel the cockiness in his voice.

"Fine, I dare you…to get her off by using just one hand and your mouth," he said moving his head in Elena's direction.

"Easy," Damon commented and Stefan shook his head.

"Wait a minute, there are rules."

"Since when do you believe in rules?"

"Since they can make something good, even better."

"Alright, I'll play. What are the rules?" Damon asked and Stefan smirked.

"You can't kiss her lips and also you can't kiss lower than her collarbone. Your hand must stay inside her pants while she keeps them on and she can't give you any specific instruction."

"Fair enough," Damon said and everyone's eyes turned on him and Elena who was blushing like there was no tomorrow. He moved closer and wrapped his right hand around her shoulders and slowly laid her on the floor. She let out a soft gasp and he smiled at her; his fingers made their way towards her face and he caressed her cheek, her jaw and went down her throat, making her moan.

"I'm going to take care of you. Just close your eyes and imagine we're the only two people in this room. Hear only the sound of my voice and feel only my touch…" he was whispering in her ear and she felt compelled to do as told. Her eyes shut and her other senses took over. She took a deep breath to take in his unique and intoxicating. He smelled so damn good it made her body tremble. His fingertips were sliding along her throat and she let her head fell aside to give him better access. "…just think about what you want me to do to you; I'll know. Did you ever think about me and you like this?"

"Yes…" she whispered breathless. Yes, she did, many times, more than she'd like to admit. Sometimes she was in her bed; sometimes she was in the shower, with the hot water pouring over her in a failed attempt to wash those dirty and sinful thoughts; merely thinking about it would leave her breathless. Right now he was actually touching her and every light touch was living a tingling sensation on her skin. She actually wanted him to touch her breasts because they were burning with need. She wondered if he knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

Like magic, Damon's hand slide up her abdomen, up her torso and stopped on her right breast. He started massaging it with slow, circular motions and Elena bit her lip to hold on a cry of pleasure.

"I noticed you're not wearing a bra from the moment you walked in," he whispered and she shivered in response. It was amazing the way her body reacted to his every move, whisper and touch. Just hearing him talk would make her insides itch with need and thirst for him.

Once the buttons of her jean loosen up under the pressure of his skilled fingers, Elena held her breath. He opened the short zipper slowly, making her push her hips forward, urging him to move faster. As soon as his fingertips started dancing in her clit, she felt the whole words disappeared around them. She felt like…like she was floating somewhere on a cloud in the sky. Her head was spinning and her body was throbbing and aching for more, but he wouldn't give it to her.

"Damon…" she moaned.

"Patience, Elena," he returned, but she was too far gone to hear reason.

"Damon…" she pleaded again and Damon just couldn't resist this time around. The need in her voice was obvious and it was about to drive him crazy. He let his middle finger thrust inside her folds. She was so incredibly hot and wet. Damon let out a law growl in her ear. He started kissing and nibbling at her neck, leaving small, wet kisses all over her throat.

"Ah…yes, please!" she shouted once he added a second finger. She wanted more and he knew exactly what she wanted. The thought of her wanting him that badly blinded him for a second, but he recovered and started pumping his fingers in and out of her. Elena's hips were leaving the floor each time to meet him half way and he adored the feeling of her actually going for it. He had always thought she'd be a tigress in bed: passionate, loving and demanding. Now he knew he was right and he couldn't be happier.

He got to her collarbone and he remembered Stefan's rule so he stopped there, he bit her flesh with his human teeth and her inner muscles immediately tensed around his fingers. The sensation was incredible for Damon. He could barely control himself to not rip her clothes off, rush her to his room, place her on his bed and fuck her senseless.

"Oh…God…please…just…ah…please…Damon..." disconnected words were coming out of her mouth until she reached her climax and then she stopped, because the intensity of it left her breathless.

When she came back to reality she noticed all her eyes on her…all except Stefan's. He wasn't there. She scanned the room again, but still, no sign of Stefan.

"He needed a drink," Klaus said and Elena turned to face him. "Another sort of drink; you two have put up quite a show. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed it, but…I guess Stefan wasn't impressed. Probably because he realized that you are just a cheap copy of Katherine…"

Before Elena could realize what was happening, Damon had Klaus by his shoulders, pressing him against a wall. Tyler was by Klaus's side and Caroline on Damon's right.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. I don't care if you kill half the population in Mystic Falls, just stay the hell away from Elena!" Damon shouted.

"It's ok, I understand," Klaus said, getting out of Damon's grip with no real effort. "I can take a hint," he said walking towards the door.

"It's not a hint if I actually said the words," Damon commented, but Klaus was already gone.

"Blondie, take her home," he told Caroline and she just nodded. She looked around for Tyler, but he was gone, Bonnie and Matt left as will since Matt didn't have his car, Bonnie would drop him home.

"Damon, I'm fine," Elena said walking towards Damon on slow motion. She knew him well by now and she knew he had a temper; she also knew that the trigger was her.

"Just go with Caroline, Elena!" he almost yelled. "Please," he asked softer and she just went with Caroline to her car.

***DE***DE***

"Thanks," Elena mumbled opening the car-door, but the blonde vampire stopped her.

"Elena…wait."

"Caroline, not now, please."

"Look, I know the last time I confronted you about your feelings for Damon I was kind of harsh, but…I just wanted to tell you that I understand. I mean…not really, but…the way he looks at you and takes care of you. Every time someone even just talks about you he has this look in his eyes. He loves you Elena and if you feel the same way just tell him."

"I will," Elena said simply. They hugged and said their good byes and after she made sure Elena was in her room safely, Caroline drove away.

***DE***DE***

Elena dropped her keys on the small, round table in the hallway and ran up the stair, knowing in her heart that _he_ will be there, she opened the door and blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to the dark as she closed the door.

"Damon?"

"Yes," he answered and her heart skipped a beat.

"I love you," she said steadily, before running in his arms and kissing him like it was for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope you like this, review and let me know so I can get to the next part.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**N: Here you go love, HAPPY BIRTH DAY ANGELA! I hope you'll like this smutty fest, prepared special for you from your favorite ingredients.**

**Thank you Ella for your help with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel my heart loving you<strong>

His lips were firmly pressed against hers and she could feel the tip of his tongue playfully pushing between her lips – trying to make its way inside. Her mouth opened with as a soft moan escaping from her throat and then, everything around Elena ceased to exist. She'd never been stoned, but from the stories she had heard and had read about, she was pretty sure no drug in the world could make her feel the way Damon's tongue twirling around hers was making her feel at this moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. She needed more of him…all of him. His kiss was giving her life and she And she was trying to engrain into her memory every touch and every thrust of his tongue. She was melting in his arms slowly when suddenly he stopped. He pulled back an inch and pressed his index finger against her lips, still looking for some form of contact.

"Wait…wait…" he whispered and she let out a soft sigh in protest. She missed his touch, her body missed his and her lips missed that sweet taste of his nectar.

"Damon," she whispered his name, like a pray.

"Elena, what you said…I mean…when you came in…"

"That I love you?" she asked.

"Yes, that…"

"I meant it, Damon."

"Since when?"

"A while…"

"Elena!"

"I don't know ok. All I know is that when you kissed me that night, everything changed. I mean…it changed before that, but that's the moment I realized that I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Ignore what?"

"How I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know how to explain it. When I'm around you…you…you just make me burn. And when you touch me, I feel it everywhere in my body, like an electric shock," she explained.

Damon's lips curled into a half smile that made Elena's heart beat faster. Thanks to his supernatural hearing, he immediately picked up on the change and placed his left hand on her chest, over her heart. The unexpected movement made her gasp.

"Do you think about me even when you don't want to think about me?" he asked in a soft whisper and she nodded.

"Do you dream about me?"

"Yes…" she admitted. He leaned in.

"What am I doing to you in those dreams, Elena?" he asked against her ear and she shivered slightly. His lips brushed over the outline of her ear and the light contact was enough to set her skin on fire.

"You…you…"

"I what?" he pushed.

"You hold me…in your arms, close to you," she finally said and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What else?"

"Your hand glides up and down my back until my back arches and my head falls slightly backwards," she whispered and his hand started to slowly move up and down her back, letting his fingers brush softly over her spinal cord. As predicted, her back arched and her head fell backwards.

"Then what?"

"Then you bury your fingers in my hair, brushing it over my shoulders a few times," she answered and he did just that. "Then you brush your fingertips over my cheek and jawline before finally kissing me as if you're kissing me for the last time," she continued out of breath.

Just like she described, Damon's fingers traced the outline of her jaw and her lips before kissing her with a passion that made her lose contact with reality. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at it in a desperate move to keep her balance and keep her connected to reality. But all that went to hell when his tongue curled around hers and he sucked it in deeply.

"Elena?"

"Huh?" she asked confused when he pulled back from her again.

"You said you would explain why you asked Klaus to kiss you. You must have a very good reason for doing that."

"I do. I had a suspicion, but now I am sure. I know what's in the coffin we have. More like…_who_ is in that coffin."

"Who?" he asked inpatient.

"The first Petrova," she said and Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "All his brothers and sisters were in the other coffins, so it had to be someone else. He obviously had a powerful witch seal that particular casket, which means whoever is in there means a great deal to him. I thought about it and the idea of the original girl came to me, but I wasn't sure how much she would mean to him."

"So you decided to kiss him and see? Couldn't you just…I don't know…ask?"

"Are you actually jealous?" Elena asked surprized. "Of Klaus?"

"Well, you do seem to have a thing for the big-bad vampires," he defended.

"I do have a thing for a particular big-bad vampire…" she whispered seductively and Damon could feel his dead heart ready to start fucking beating again at her words. He couldn't believe she was actually flirting with him. He couldn't believe that she had actually told him she loved him. Elena Gilbert had told him, Damon Salvatore, that she loved him.

She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her. He obliged, taking a step forward. They were now inches apart and Elena's breath was heavy and uneven, making it _hard_ for Damon to keep his composure. He took a deep, unnecessary breath in order to take in her sweet, unique scent and he actually growled, softly in his throat at the scent of her arousal. It smelled divine.

"Damon, please…touch me…" she prayed.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Elena?" he asked softly in her ear and she shivered slightly. There was something in his voice. Something she couldn't quiet put her finger on…something predatory-like. And she actually liked it.

"Everywhere. I want you to touch me everywhere," she answered. "I just want to feel you…every inch of my body's burning for you. I've been keeping these feelings buried deep inside and now I feel like I might explode."

Damon's right hand found rest at her waist and then slowly slipped underneath her t-shirt. When his hand came into contact with her burning flesh Elena gasped and closed her eyes for a moment. He slowly – very slowly – let his finger slide up on her back, stopping from time to time just to press his palm against her skin. He got to her spine and she arched her back making him smirk in satisfaction. Soon his hand stopped on the small of her back and pulled her closer, crushing her body against his. He kissed her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

His tongue was going in and out of her mouth like it was his and only his. Actually, her whole body seemed to have been made just for him. It was responding to his every touch which caused Elena to believe that she might have actually been made only for him; that the universe allowed them to find their way back to each other after being separated for decades.

When his other hand followed underneath her top, she raised her hands to let him take off the clothing, but he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Now?"

"Yes Damon, I'm sure. I actually have wanted this for a long, _long_ time. I have dreamed about it, thought about it and fantasized about it…and now, I am ready to let go of everything that was holding me back and be with you."

"Once we do this, there's no going back," he said. She knew very well he was talking about Stefan. He obviously thought she'd want to go back to Stefan sooner or later and she'd end up regretting being with him. But that wasn't true. He must know that, right? He must've realized she still cared about Stefan, but she wasn't _in love_ with Stefan; not anymore.

"Damon…I don't want to go back. I care about Stefan, yes. I will always care about him. He is a part of me, part of who I am, but he is my past. I love you, Damon…_you_."

"God, do you have any idea how many times I imagined you saying these words to me?" he asked rhetorically and she smiled softly. "But to be honest, none of my dreams and fantasies compare with the real thing."

"This is no fantasy, Damon. I am here," she said taking his hand in hers. "I'm real, and my feelings for you are real too," she placed his hand on her chest and Damon moaned softly at the feeling of her chaotic heart beat against the palm of his hand. "Now would you please just kiss me? And don't stop. Don't stop until you've made me yours."

Damon picked her up bridal-style and placed her on the huge bed. He climbed on top of her and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. He let his fingertips wander over her lips, jaw and finally on the sensitive flesh of her neck. When he got to her collarbone she moaned softly. He took off her bra and cupped her full breasts, massaging them slowly.

"Damon…" she whispered out of breath. When he replaced his hand with his mouth, Elena thought she might evaporate. His skillful tongue started twirling around her erect nipple and she arched her back against the mattress to push herself deeper into his mouth. Listening to her need, he took the other into his mouth and gently sucked on it – sucking, pushing his tongue against it, sucking again, circling it with the tip of his tongue and sucking it in again. He pulled back and blew on it before linking it one more time and moving lower on her flat abdomen. Finding her bellybutton, he started pushing his tongue in and out and Elena cursed under her breath.

She realized she had no pants on only when she felt his moist tongue on her thighs, but she had no force to pull herself up and ask how it had happened. His big – and slightly cold hands – were sliding up and down her left thigh, stopping on the V between her legs and applying just enough pressure to make her moan and push her hips forward, but not enough to satisfy her need of friction.

After taking her underpants off as well, his mouth and tongue started exploring her joints and pubic bone.

"Urrrggghh…God, please…" she mumbled and Damon's lips curled into a half smile against her flesh. Only after making sure he had kissed every millimeter of skin around her core, he finally gave her what she'd been praying for and his lips closed around her clit, teasing it with his tongue.

"Damon…ah, God…Damon…" her hands grabbed the sheets and squeezed as hard as she could when his tongue found entrance inside her folds. He pressed his thumb on her sensitive bud and pumped two fingers inside her at the same time and Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"You're so wet, so perfectly ready for me," he whispered and she nodded.

"I am…please," she pleaded and he pulled out his fingers, licking them clean, the image making her moan again.

He took off his pants and boxers in a heartbeat and covered her with his weight. Automatically her legs wrapped around his hips, her hands around his neck and her fingers tangled in his midnight hair. Damon let only the tip of his erection slide inside her before pulling back with a growl.

"Damon!" she shouted impatiently. She just couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of her. Her body was shaking violently with unbelievable and undeniable need. She couldn't remember her body ever responding in such a violent way before. She felt like…she might break into a million pieces if she doesn't find her release.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation.

"Then trust me when I tell you it will be worth it," he said before kissing her to stop her from saying anything else. He repeated the move a few more times; giving her just enough to drive her insane, but not enough to calm her hunger for him. His tongue was going in and out of her mouth just like his dick going in and out of her soaked opening.

In one deep push, Damon filled her to the hilt and stopped, giving her time to adjust. Elena was holding her breath, trying to remember that feeling for forever, because the way she felt right now was unique and amazing. She thought that there's no way it could get better than that, but when he started moving and she could feel every inch of his impressive length sliding in and out of her she closed her eyes, ready to let herself be overwhelmed by the multiple sensations. She felt like her body was not on earth anymore, but in heaven – or at least that's how she imagined heaven must feel: perfectly happy.

"Oh God, please don't stop," she begged.

"I won't stop until I've taken you on the highest peaks of pleasure. I won't stop until I've made you feel things you've never felt before," the promise in his voice made Elena's body tremble.

Damon placed his right hand on her left thigh and pushed her leg against her upper body. When he started moving again, he was hitting her 'holy spot' with every thrust and she soon felt her muscles tighten around his dick, her nails digging into his skin and her heart beat like a drum in her chest.

"Elena," he whispered her name, reaching his own release along with her.

***feel my heart loving you***

"You know…" Elena started, moving to support herself on her elbow and look at Damon. "I've imagined how it will be like to be with you many times…"

"Did you, now?" he asked interrupting her. He raised an eyebrow as his signature smirk appeared on his angelic face.

"Yes," she admitted. Her cheeks turned a soft shade of red, but she held his gaze. "I don't know why, but I've always imagined it would be amazing, deep and passionate."

"And?"

"And it was all that and more."

"And…?"

"And I was wondering if it will be like that every time."

"Wanna find out?" he asked pulling her closer and she gasped when she felt his already hard length poking at her belly. She could already feel the tingling sensation all over her body and her erogenous zones pulsating with need. She had a feeling that, yes, it would be as intense, powerful and passionate every time with them and she would have a hell of a great time proving that theory.

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope you guys liked it, review and let me know.<strong>


End file.
